lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog may refer to the franchise for other uses visit Sonic the Hedgehog (disambiguation). Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71244 Level Pack for the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Sonic is a 15-year-old anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. He has constantly gone through islands such as South Island, Westside Island, and Angel Island to save them from the mad scientist, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He would later find himself fighting nearly god-like beings known as Chaos, Dark Gaia, the Time Eater, and the Deadly Six. He is the leader of Team Sonic which is a trio of heroes including his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and close friend Knuckles the Echidna who frequently team up to fight against Eggman. He has many friends including characters such as Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Cream the Rabbit. He has also found rivals in Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Jet the Hawk. Upon collecting the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can transform into the mighty gold Super Sonic. Dimensions Crisis TBA World Sonic the Hedgehog: Green Hill Zone Abilities * Super Speed * Transformation (Super Sonic) * Flight (as Super Sonic) * Acrobatics ** High Jump * Spin Dash * Homing Attack ** Jump Dash Quotes Trivia *In-game, due to Sonic's fear of water, he wears a scuba mask and life jacket and swims using backstroke. **Sonic's fear of water and inability to swim altogether is ironic, as hedgehogs in real-life can actually swim. *Sonic is the third video game-based character to appear. The other characters are Chell from Portal, Gamer Kid, representing Midway Arcade games and the fourth being Chase from LEGO City: Undercover. *This is his second time as a toy that can be used in games. His first time was an Amiibo made for the Super Smash Bros. series. *So far, he has appeared in 83 different video games. *This is Sonic's first playable appearance in a Traveller's Tales game since 1997, as they previously developed Sonic 3D Blast and Sonic R for the Sega Saturn console. *Sonic isn't the only well known video game character with a game made by TT Games. They also made Crash Twinsanity and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, both games from the Crash Bandicoot franchise. *Sonic's reveal (taking the One Ring from Gollum) is a reference to Rings being the main collectibles in his games (similar to studs in LEGO games). **Sonic also made a reference about Lord of the Rings in Sonic Boom which he shouts "One ring shall rule them all!" *Sonic's current voice actor, Roger Craig Smith, has done four other roles in Dimensions: Cole, The Riddler, Plovar, and Frank the Foreman. He will reprise his role as Sonic. **He has also voiced Batman in the Batman Unlimited movies and shorts, as well as Batman: Arkham Origins. *Sonic was born on Christmas Island. *One of Sonic's idle animations features him taking a nap and dreaming about his 16-bit Genesis form, probably because of the release being on his 25th anniversary. *Sonic was said to be inspired by former United States president Bill Clinton; he is the one of two only characters to be loosely based on real life political figures or even real life persons: the other is Doctor Eggman who was based on another former United States president, Theodore Roosevelt. *Sonic will be able to transform into Super Sonic by completing his level and collecting a specific amount of Studs/Rings. *When Sonic dies instead of breaking into pieces he'll instead die like he does in the Classic series. *Sonic's quote regarding Lumpy-Space Princess is a possible reference to the infamous scene from Sonic 06. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Speed Ability Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Animals Category:Videogame Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Playable Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:High Jump Ability Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:Keys